


Some Strays are More Lost Then Others

by StrayKatgirl



Series: Christa Blake multiverse [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a jerk, F/F, F/M, First story, He doesn't know how to dad, M/M, Sassy Robin, She doesn't know it yet, and she is in love with Cassandra, how do you tag, my OC is badass, she is catgirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayKatgirl/pseuds/StrayKatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christa Blake lived on the streets of Gotham until Selena Kyle picked her up and decided to train her as Stray. When she has to go into witness protection, she finds herself in the care of Young Justice . These are her trials and tribulations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Strays are More Lost Then Others

The figure was quiet as they waited at the docks in Gotham. The usually collected cat burglar was nervous. She had left a message, hoping that Batman had understood. If he didn't meet her, didn't hear her out... She didn't know what would happen. She could lose the thing most precious to her. And she wasn't willing to risk that. This was the lesser of two evils.

She tried not to show her relief when a man in the guise of a bat came from the shadows. "Catwoman." Came the gruff voice she knew so well. But she didn't have time for games tonight. "I need help." She couldn't stop the desperation in her voice. "What is it?" She gulped. "Stray is in danger. I can't protect her. Not anymore."

"She's a costumed thief. She's always in danger."

"Not like this." Selena took a deep breath. "Deathstroke wants her as his apprentice." Batman stiffened. She forged on. " He came and tried to recruit her. When she said no, he tried to kill me. I can disappear, easily. But she can't. I need someone to watch over her." Batman was still quiet. She decided to play her last hand. "She's a _child_. Please. Keep her safe." He was quiet for a moment more. Then, he nodded. "I can leave her in the care of Young Justice. They'll watch over her." Selena had been told of Young Justice by Nightwing back when the Team had first started. She had always been like a mother to him, and then Jason. She didn't know the new Robin, Tim, that well. Selena nodded. She turned and called softly, "Stray? Come on out Kitten. It's time to go."

The young fifteen year old dropped down from the vent she was hiding in. She wore a more modest version of her mentor's suit, moving with the grace of- well, a cat. Batman stood back as the two embraced, saying goodbye. "Bye mom." Stray's voice was almost inaudible, the recipient of the message having to strain to hear it. The young cat had been so quiet since this whole mess had started. She hoped that this would help get her mood up as well.

They broke apart, with Stray going to Batman's side. As he led her away, she turned back to catch one last look at her only remaining family. But the jewel thief was already gone.

_________________________________________________________I am a line break, short and stout._____________________________________________________

Nightwing stood in the main part of the cave, surrounded by the rest of the Team. Batman had told them all to wait there for him to arrive and brief them on a mission.  They had been waiting for ten minutes now, and he had yet to arrive. It was unlike him, but not unheard of. Speak of the devil, thought Nightwing as he heard the zeta activate.  **Batman A02. Authorized Guest.** "Looks like Batman brought someone with him." Remarked Conner. As the light died down, they saw Batman and whoever the 'guest' was arrive. The guest was standing behind the bat dressed hero slightly, obscuring his view of who it was. As his mentor strode forward, he saw who it was. He blinked in surprise, his brain processing. 

"Team, this is Stray." Batman quickly introduced the visitor. "You will be keeping an eye on her for a while." Instantly, protest rang out. 

"Babysitting?! Why-"

"Couldn't you just put her in jail-"

"Why would you bring her here-"

"She's dangerous-" 

"Stray is not here as a prisoner." Batman's intermission shut down all noise. He continued, "She is here, so we can protect her." Conner and M'gann exchanged a look. "Protect her from what?" The older man looked the half-kryptonian in the eye. "We are to keep her off the grid, and away from Deathstroke. He has already attacked her, and although he failed, Catwoman does not believe that Stray will be safe with her." They all regarded the girl, who just gave them all a half-hearted glare. "Are you going to keep staring, or are you gonna show me where I'm staying?" Her voice was listless, giving no emotion. The female martian perked up instantly. "Here, follow me. You can have the room across from mine." Stray just followed, not saying anything. Most of the team wandered off, some going to the kitchen and others going to follow the new comer. Soon it was just Batman and his protegees. Robin looked at him. "Why did Deathstroke want Stray?" Batman didn't answer, just sweeping out of the room, leaving the young Gothamites alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to include Red Hood later in the book, just not yet. This set before Invasion, but not that far ahead. This will go through season two and onwards


End file.
